


Kiss in the Rain

by Calliecatt93



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Meth-Methshrooms, Swearing, minor drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecatt93/pseuds/Calliecatt93
Summary: Grif crashed on Meth-Methshrooms on a rainy day, so now Simmons has to make him get up. Kissing Meme prompt written on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Kiss in the Rain

“Didn’t I tell you not to eat all of them at once, fatass?”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that they were fucking drugs?!”

“They’re unknown plant life grown on an _alien planet,_ Grif! The same one with the fucking _dinosaurs!_ Eating that shit was stupid, even for you! _”_

“Yeah? Well, if Donut hadn’t burned all the fucking food, then I-! Ow!!”

A sudden jolt raced through Grif’s forehead, causing Grif to grasp at it. He grunted as he turned his head to the side and clenched his eyes closed. It felt like a mix of a hangover and Sarge smacking him with the butt of his shotgun. Which just _thinking_ about that combination made the orange soldier groan out loud.

“ _Fuuuck..._ ”

As he watched his downed partner, Simmons sighed. There was a part of him that wanted to go “I fucking told you so’ to him. To take in the satisfaction of his inability to not eat whatever random shit that he came across finally coming back to bite him in the ass. But as he watched Grf curl up on himself... damn, it was just too pitiful.

The orange-clad soldier didn’t take the base burning down well. Not that Simmons could blame him. Fucking Donut and his fucking scented candles. But Grif hadn’t been willing to wait for another shipment from Chorus and just shoved the first thing that he saw into his mouth. Him going on a sugar rush after one mushroom had been bad enough, but when he decided to shovel down a fucking _handful_ at once?!

Oh, how the temptation to give the ‘I fucking told you so’ speech was growing more and more by the second.

The feeling of something dropping on his head made Simmons stop though. He looked up, with another drop landing straight into his eye. He squeaked, rubbing at it as he felt another drop hit against his armor. Then another. And another. And another, until it was just drop after drop. 

Rain. 

“Fucking _great,”_ the maroon-clad soldier murmured as he bent down to Grif’s level, “Come on Grif, you can whither in agony inside.”

He tugged at Grif’s arm, only for the other man to grunt in irritation.

“Don’t do that!” He grumbled while jerking his arm back and turning to keep to safely away from the cyborg’s hands. “Hurts when you do that.”

“Then get up before we both get soaked, fatass.” Simmons said, pushing at the other’s shoulder, “I am _not_ going to get sick because you crashed on fucking drug mushrooms!”

“Will you quit yelling already? Haven’t I suffered enough?!”

“You mean make _yourself_ suffer enough?”

“Ha ha.” the orange-clad soldier replied dryly, having turned enough that only his back was facing the other man, “Don’t wanna move. Moving hurts. Just let me suffer in peace, Simmons.”

“In the rain?”

“Why not? Feels nice. Better than you yelling at me.”

Simmons growled in agitation, but Grif didn’t care. Laying out in the rain wasn’t exactly idea. The sound of the droplets clanking against his armor was annoying as Hell. But damn, did the coolness feel nice against his throbbing head. 

So he may get sick, so what? He would let Future Grif deal with it. Besides, if that happened, he could stay in bed and not have to deal with anyone’s bullshit. Well, except for Simmons nagging at him for getting sick. That was gonna suck. But he didn’t care. Not that he ever did, of course. He just cared slightly moreso than usual right now.

Grif felt the maroon-clad soldier’s hand tighten on his shoulder. Before he could process what that meant, he found himself letting out his own a startled noise as he found himself flat on his back. Which that motion made his head explode, hand shooting to grasp his temple.

“Aah! Fuck!” Grif aimed a glare up at the red-haired man above him, “Simmons, what the He-?!”

His curse was stopped when a pair of lips met his own. Eyes widened as he felt Simmons firmly, yet gently grasp his shoulders.

It was... soft. Light, There was very little contact, yet it felt firm. It wasn't long before Grif melted into it, eyes fluttering shut as he pushed himself into the kiss. The cool sensation of the rain felt nice against his flushed face and the ache in his head faded into a numb thud. Fuck, it felt... nice like this...

Soon, much sooner than Grif liked, Simmons pulled back. Their eyes locked, the maroon-clad soldier’s expression unreadable as he moved one hand to brush aside some of the drenched brown locks from the other’s face. Grif shivered at the touch... but only because he was wet and cold! Not cause Simmons touched him! Not any kind of sappy bullshit like _that!_

“So... you feel like moving inside now?” asked Simmons, “Cause I’m not going to play nurse for you if you catch a fucking cold.”

It was a lie. Grif knew it. Simmons new it too. The nerd said that every time that he got sick or injured or whatever fucked up shit that the universe decided to unleash upon them. But damn, if that meant no kisses...

“You motherfucking asshole... _fine.” t_ he orange-clad said as he pushed himself to sit up and trying to annoy the ringing in his head, “wouldn't be able to deal with you bitching at me more later anyways.”

“Yeah, _that’s_ why,” the other replied as he adjusted so that he had an arm around Grif and helped get him up, “Fuck, having only mushrooms hasn’t made you any lighter, huh fatass?”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, I love you too”

Grif didn’t reply, just letting his head rest on Simmons’ shoulder. The rain kept going as Simmons maneuvered them back to base, but Grif didn’t care. His head still hurt like a ton of bricks, but if it let him get this close to the other man... well, maybe holding on to those Meth-Methshrooms wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, this was sooo baaaad. I apologize if anything felt OOC or any grammar issues. This is my first time writing an RvB fic, so it's not going to be perfect. I'd like to do more though, so hopefully I can take this and improve int he future. Thank you all for reading though! Hope that you enjoyed it~


End file.
